plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the international version, see Frostbite Caves. |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after = >>}} Frostbite Caves (冰河世界; pinyin: Bīnghé shìjiè; translation: Ice Age World) is the eighth world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Unlike its international counterpart, it has more content, like the Rafflesia and Whirlwind Acorn, the Skiing Zombie and its supporter Walrus Zombie, along with Chief Ice Wind Zombie. Frostbite Caves takes place in the Ice Age, due to the fact that the zombies in Frostbite Caves show features of the Homo neanderthalensis. Further, it probably takes place at least 40,000 years ago (however, the name of the Zombot implies the world takes place only 12,000 years ago). And supposedly even far away in the prehistory considering the last Neanderthals died 40,000 years ago by unknown causes. It is the second world in which the zombies explain an important biological decline with uncertain explications after the Dark Ages, in which the sociological and biological decline of the time period is explained. It appears the scene takes place at the Player's House which is a cave that's been outfitted to serve as a home. On the zombie side of the lawn there is a giant cave shaped like a zombie head made of ice, and there are also two mammoth tusks with one of them being broken. The main elements of this world are slider tiles, chilling winds and the surprise attack "Snowstorm!". Slider tiles are ice blocks that float on tiles with water and have a zombie hand frozen inside with its index finger pointing either up or down. If a zombie walks onto a slider tile, it will move into an adjacent lane either above or below depending on whether the finger is pointing up or down. Chilling winds appear randomly during the level, partially freezing plants and they can eventually leave the plant completely incased in a frozen block, which renders the plant useless and also behaves similar to a tombstone. Finally, "Snowstorm!" is a surprise attack which is similar to the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly onto a tile, even behind a slider tile, then continue moving. Zombies that come in by the snowstorms are not affected by the slider tiles. Besides the things mentioned above, there will sometimes be available plants, zombies or both that are frozen in the lawn from the beginning in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. Game description Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. Levels Brain Busters Plant Maze TBA Dodo Adventure TBA It's Raining Seeds TBA Gallery HD Chinese Frostbite Caves.png Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (6).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (5).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (4).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (3).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (2).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (1).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Loading Screen.PNG FirePeashooterLvl3OnMap.png|A level 3 Fire Peashooter on the map Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Frostbite Caves, see the international version of Frostbite Caves. *It is the only world with just three plants that can be unlocked with stars in Plant Exchange. *Frostbite Caves is the second world to give a free level 3 plant to the player (in this case, Fire Peashooter). The first is Big Wave Beach. *Unlike in the international version, the zombies frozen in ice blocks must be defeated to pass the level. Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas